


Covert Conspiracies

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to suspect, but still another to actually <i>know</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> For Live Journal's tvnetwork1_las and the prompt of "Corruption." Also for writers_choice ("Backward").

From the moment the burn notice came through, Michael suspected. But it's one thing to suspect, and still another to actually _know_.

When you're a spy, you learn to roll with the punches. Whether it's a botched handoff or a blown cover, your choices are limited: shoot or bluff your way out of the corner and ask questions later.

That's how Michael survived a situation his training never dealt with: getting burned mid-operation by his own government while trying to complete a dangerous and suddenly unfunded negotiation.

He was lucky to make it out of Nigeria alive.

Since then, he's discovered that the nightmare is stubbornly real. He has no job, no bank accounts, no credentials, and that's not some random, bureaucratic mistake. He's been blacklisted and discredited, and his career is D.O.A.

His former handler thinks it's even possible that Michael was framed.

Michael knows he's an excellent spy—one of the best—and his results were damn impressive. Guys like him don't just get _fired_ , out of the blue. The only explanation is that he was in someone's way, or was about to be.

After he finds out who's responsible, Michael figures he'll know the _Why_ of it soon enough.

Someone on the inside had to be behind it, someone who could falsify the data that brought Michael down.

Whether it's greed or the lust for power that's driving them, that someone is scheming toward something big.

When that plot finally comes to light, Michael is certain it will not be good.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
